Merman or Werewolf
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: My OC Alex is a full mermaid who lives in the sea with her people with her one true friend Tate. She decides to live with her mundane mother for a while though. She ends up going to Forks and everything is just utter chaos. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so a short portion of the story will be a bit far fetched for a while just please stick with me!**

Alex's POV

I'm Alex, I'm not exactly your average teenager. You see I'm a full mermaid, gills and all. I have a pink tail and top like a mundane bikini top. My hair is a light blonde almost beach blonde (I mean bleach blonde) and goes just to the top of my dorsal fin. I love my tail, though I like to think all merpeople love their tails, merpeople are rather vain.

However I wasn't born a mermaid, I was granted the wish of the merpeople which means I was given the powers and immortality of the mermaids. Though the immortality is questionable because I wasn't born with but I no doubting have the powers of the mermaids. Such as talking to fish, water manipulation, fire manipulation, and air manipulation. Also every mermaid has the ability of our ancestors to woo mundane men by singing. Though our generation of mermaids is a bit more civil and we know it's wrong.

I was given this power because when I was born I had a terrible disease that would have killed me not even a year after birth. My mother used to be a mermaid before she married my father and lost her immortality. My mother knew that if I became a full mermaid that I would llive. So she went to her best friend Hermey who adopted me after the King bestowed me the mermaid wish. I usually see her whenever she has time to come down to the docks.

"Alex! Let's go for a swim!" Tate said as he came swimming into my room.

"Tate what did I say about entering my room without knocking?" I asked and he swam up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come in whenever and we can mate!" He said using a high 'girly' voice and I rolled my eyes and swam away from his grasp.

"Not exactly. I said don't come in, what if I am doing something private?" I asked and his eyes glinted slightly and he grinned.

"Ew! Pervert!" I said and threw one of my pillows at him as he chuckled.

"Come on! I found a cool little cave to go hang out in!" He said and I sighed in defeat. Tate is one of my closest friends. Well, okay he's my only friend down here. All the other merpeople didn't like me because I wasn't born a mermaid like them. Tate also somehow developed a crush on me within the last couple years and he has gotten really confident in showing it lately. It's probably because mating season is coming up, that's why I'm planning on going to the mundane land.

My father told me that when the King granted the mermaid wish onto me he made my father promise to allow me to travel to the mundane world when I pleased. I haven't yet traveled to the mundane world yet but mating season coming up is a push to go. Also it would be nice to see my mother while there.

I have friends Emma, Cleo, and Rikki that are half mundane and half mermaid, like I had been before I was granted the mermaids wish. They know how to change from mermaid to mundane so I was going to ask them the next chance I saw them.

"Fine, let's go!" I said and we left my room and swam out of my house and Tate began leading me to the cave he found. Tate is blonde and has a dark blue tail with a dorsal fin just like me. Except my tail is baby pink as I mentioned before.

"You know Rachel?" He asked I thought for a moment, Rachel...Rachel...

"Oh right! That one maid with red hair and a red tail with pelvic fins?" I asked and he nodded.

"She approached me the other day saying it was almost mating season and kept following me around. Finally she told me she was hoping we could mate." He said and I laughed lightly then swam to his side.

"And what did you say?" I asked and he looked to me with a soft smile.

"I said that I already had my eyes on someone else." He said and I couldn't help but blush, I then looked ahead to see where we were swimming and saw Mako island. Or that's what Rikki called it anyway.

"Is this where you wanted to go?" I asked and he seemed to snap out of his trance and look forward.

"Yeah, this way!" He said and I saw him going in the direction of the moon pool and unknown to him because he was watching for my reaction I saw an orange tail right before it disappeared through the entrance.

"Tate, sorry to burst your bubble but I've been here before. Actually, with a couple friends!" I said and he laughed.

"Friends? You? Who stays around you other than me?" He asked though I could see jealousy glint in his eyes.

"Come on. I bet they're here!" I said and zoomed down to the cave entrance with Tate following closely behind. When we entered I saw the three familiar orange tails. I popped my head up making sure to keep my gills in the water. They were along my arms and one side of my neck.

"Alex!" Rikki yelled then gave me a big hug, me a Rikki are like best friends. We just click and get along really well.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked momentarily forgetting Tate was with me.

"A lot of trouble is being caused by an annoying prick we know. But let's not talk about that right now. Whose your gentleman friend?" Cleo asked wiggling her eyebrows at me and I blushed slightly.

"This is my best merman friend Tate, Tate these are my friends I was talking about Cleo, Emma, and Rikki." I introduced and looked to Tate who seemed conflicted.

"So, you know how I told you I wasn't born a mermaid like you guys but granted the mermaid wish?" I asked the girls and they nodded.

"Well, the King had my father promise I could visit the mundane land when I wanted. You guys know how to change into a mundane but I don't, I was hoping you could show me. I really want to travel the mundane world." I said hopefully, the girls looked to each other then to me with excited expressions.

"Of course we can show you! We would love it if you came on land with us. You can meet our friends, you can eat our food, and we can dress you up!" Cleo said excitedly, I grinned.

"Thank you so much! This will be great!" I said then felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

"Alex, I need you down here! Please don't leave me." He said sadly and I felt my grin disappear.

"Um, girls meet me here about this time okay?" I asked and they nodded and I signaled for Tate to follow me, we left the moon pool and I stayed silent till we made it back to the kingdom.

"I need to see someone, I'll find you afterwards okay?" I asked, he nodded and swam away. I made my way to the King, in other words Tate's father.

"Your majesty. May I please speak with you?" I asked. Luckily the King and I were pretty close, he liked to think himself my uncle.

"Ah, my beautiful niece Alexandra!" He said interrupting the merman he was talking with who seemed very grumpy. The merman glared at me when the King wasn't looking.

"Um, your majesty-"

"Oh come on Alex, I told you we are family, you may call me Uncle." He cut me off and smiled at me warmly. I smiled back feeling more confident with my question now.

"Well, Uncle I have decided to go to the mundane land for a visit and Tate doesn't wish for me to leave for he will be lonely. I wish for you to allow him permission to travel to the mundane land with me if possible. I will understand if you say no because-"

"Of course I will let him go." He said cutting me off and I smiled at the King.

"Thank you Uncle! But please explain how we become mundane." I asked and he chuckled.

"Dear child I know where all my children go and I know your mundane friends will tell you. Be careful when you are up there and please don't let my son make a fool of our kind." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Uncle! I will never forget your kindness!" I said then dismissed myself and swam back home to collect a few things I would need to comfort myself on land.

When I arrived my father still wasn't home but he was almost never home, he was part of the personal guard system at the castle for the King and his family. King Neptune is married to the Queen Salacia who is the goddess of salt water. Then of course they have their children, the oldest is Sebastien, Posieden, and Tate. It was always funny to me that his brothers names were so grand and powerful, then there was Tate. Even though I know the reason is his father wanted him to fit in well with the other merpeople.

I quickly swam to get a seaweed strip then I got a coral stick and grabbed some octopus ink. I quickly wrote a note to my father telling him I was going to the mundane land for a while and didn't know when I would be back.

Then I swam into my room and grabbed a small sack, I began to grab possessions that I felt I would want on land. My comb decorated in shells and pearls that clams were kind enough to lend to my father. I got the comb on my 10 birthday. Then I grabbed a picture of my father, Tate, and myslef, we were smiling out in the castle courtyard.

I also grabbed one of my starfish accessories then thought about it for a moment before putting it back. If I brought him up to land he would dry out and die and that would be awful. I instead grabbed one of my sea shell headbands. I continued to swim around my room collecting things, then nearly emptying my bag again. It was hard to choose what was important and what wasn't. Then my bedroom door slammed shut and I turned to see Tate.

"Oh, Tate! I have great news!" I said as I put something back then swam to grab something different. I stopped by my coral shelves indecisive whether I should take any of the items. Tate's hands slammed on the coral wall on either side of me making me flinch slightly.

"Geez Tate! What was that...for..." I said as I turned to look to Tate and saw he had no emotion showing on his face.

"Tate? What's wrong?" I asked and he suddenly hugged me to tightly squeezing my stomach till it hurt and he had his head buried in the nap of my neck.

"Why are you leaving?!" He somewhat sobbed into my neck. I was shocked to say the least, I had never seen my best friend like this.

"Tate, please listen to me." I said as I tried to back up from his grasp but he didn't budge.

"Pleas don't leave me..." he said calmer now but he still had a death grip on me.

"Tate, please just hear me out." I said and tried to back up again but he still didn't let go so I gave up.

"I talked to the King and asked about the mundane land. I also asked if you could come up. He said you could. I'm sorry but I must go up there, I have so many questions. You can come with me. You have permission." I said and he sighed then relaxed his grip a bit. I was still being held so I was half an arms length from him.

"Nick you still don't know how I feel, well not the full extent anyway. I knew you wouldn't stay but I gave it a shot anyway. But what I'm getting at is even if I wasn't granted permission I would have followed you up there. I need you. And I like to think you need me." He said while smiling and I smiled as well.

""Then your coming?" I asked my smile turning into a big hopeful grin.

"Yes, I'm coming." He said and I squealed happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so chapter 2! I am trying to get to the Twilight part but it'll take a while so please be patient! Thank you!**

Alex's POV

I woke up in my bed with Tate sleeping next to me, we decided to have a sleepover like the old days since then we can leave earlier for the moon pool. My dad had come home last night and my note was pointless, I told him I loved him and was extremely grateful for being my father and explained I was leaving for the mundane world.

"Tate! Hey wake up!" I said whisper yelling as I shook his shoulder he swatted my hand away.

"Five more minutes mum..." he said and I laughed.

"Tate~!" I said in a song song voice and jumped on him then proceeded to hop on his back, he laughed.

"Your so light that I barely notice you." He said then rolled over causing me to fall to the side making a small little oopsy sound. Now I was on the other side of Tate with my tail still lying on his back.

"Morning!" I smiled sweetly and innocently, he laughed.

"You can't fool me, I know you're really the devil." He said and I laughed.

"Though, I never thought the devil would be... ticklish!" He said then began to tickle me and I squealed.

"S-stop! Tate! Ahh!" I said and he grabbed my arms with one hand to stop me from grabbing him then proceeded to tickle me. Somehow we got into the awkward position of him on top of me.

"You know how badly I want to kiss you sometimes?" He questioned and I blushed then freed my arms from his loose grip, he knew better then to hold them there. I patted his head.

"My poor confused best friend has fallen in love with me. I will fix this." I said as I grabbed his cheeks and squished them so he was making a funny face and I laughed slightly.

"There's nothing to fix! Best friends fall in love all the time! In this case we just both know I love you! Just wait! One day we will mate and be together forever!" He said and leaned his forehead on mine and I sighed.

"I don't know, maybe your right, maybe your wrong. Either way I'm not in love with you, I may be in the future but not now so your gonna have to wait and see. Okay?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I've waited this long, I can wait some more." He said then got off of me and grabbed his back pack and tossed me my shoulder bag.

"This long? How long have you liked me?!" I asked incredulously and he laughed.

"My love is so clueless. I've loved you since day one, it was love at first sight. Of course then I just thought you were beautiful, a few months after I completely fell in love with you inside and out." He said and I blushed. "Ever since day one".

"Well let's eat okay? How about some kelp bread with sea foam butter?" I asked and he licked his lips.

"Mm, sounds yummy!" He said and I swam to the kitchen to heat up the bread and but the butter on it. We ate and then decided we should leave, the girls would probably be there soon. When we arrived I was happy to see they were already there, I don't think I was pacient enough to wait.

"Hey Alex, this is Lewis." Cleo said. I nodded and waved.

"Okay, Alex you ready to change?" They asked, they all stood outside of the water along with Lewis.

"Wow! Your tails are so much different than the girls! Are those dorsal fins?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes they are. And I am ready. So what do I do?" I asked.

"Well, you have to get out of the water and dry off. You should change to have legs. The boys have to look away though because when you change you will be naked." They said an I looked at them funny.

"What does naked mean?" I asked.

"It means you have nothing covering your private parts." Rikki said when Cleo and Emma seemed to embarrassed to explain. I was a little worried about completely drying off but I knew the King wouldn't let us come if he thought we would die.

I hoped out of the water and found that surprisingly I could still breath.

"How am I still breathing?" I asked.

"Well, maybe even if your full mermaids you have lungs for air as well. Your body may just know when to use the right lungs." Lewis said. I began to dry myself with a cloth that the girls have me called a towel. They also explained if I have a power to heat things up I could use that. So that's what I did. The girls made Lewis look away and Rikki had to jump into the water and make sure Tate wasn't looking.

"Pervert." I said and he chuckled.

"Only when is comes to you sweetheart." He said and I rolled my eyes, I then heated the water off and my tail turned into two legs. My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! Legs! Real legs!" I said excitedly. The girls had clothes for me to where, they gave me what they called a dress and some weird things called panties that only covered where my legs and upper body conjoined. The dress was pretty, it was a soft pink and had a white band around the waist.

"I love your hair!" Emma said and I thanked her, then pulled a strand of my hair, it went to my waist even as a mundane. The whole time I was sitting on the ground, after they stood me up and helped me dress I just fell to the ground again.

"So, I know you guys probably didn't plan but Tate was also planning on changing as well." I said.

"Oh, we expected him to want to change also. We figured might as well be prepared right? He didn't seem happy you were leaving so we thought he would follow you." Cleo said as Lewis pulled out some guys clothes.

Soon Tate was out of the water and drying himself with his heat powers, I covered my eyes the whole time not wanting to see something I shouldn't.

"Hey Alex, feel free to look. It won't hurt my feelings." He said and I laughed.

"You wish Tate." I said.

"You know it." He said and soon he was fully dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, along with a pair of socks and shoes which I learned are used to protect your feet.

"So, now we have to teach you how to walk. Lewis and Emma pick Tate up and Emma and I will pick Alex up." Cleo said and so Cleo and Emma grabbed each of my arms and stood me up. They let go but stayed close by, I had gained my balance but I stood standing only to be knocked down by Tate.

"Tate! I was standing on my own and you made me fall!" I said and jokingly hit his arm. He laughed. They girls helped me up again soon we had been taught how to stand on our own. The sun had been going down and it had almost been completely dark before we knew the basics of walking.

"Okay we set up camp here on the island so we'll go to the main island tomorrow." Emma said and we went to their campsite and the mundane gave us lessons on their life. We were lucky that a lot of things were similarbetween our races.

Soon we were going to sleep under the stars, Tate and I lied next two each other on separate air mattresses.

"Do you like it so far? Is it as great as you expected?" He asked and I turned and looked to him.

"Even better. I never thought you'd be here." I said and that seemed to make him happy.

"Well, goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4! Yay!**

Alex's POV

I woke to the annoying sound of snoring, I sat up sighing and looked over to Cleo to see it was her. I slowly tried to left myself up but failed and landed on Tate's mattress but he wasn't there.

"Tate? Tate!" I whisper yelled and he appeared beside me.

"Hey Alex!" He said in a whisper, he stood a few feet from the mattress waving and I looked at him in shock.

"How did you stand up on your own? And how did you get all the way over there?" I questioned and he chuckled.

"I woke up when I heard weird tweeting, unknowingly I stood up and ran to the sound. Though I was a clumsy I made it to find birds, but not seagulls. By the time I was in the forest I finally realized what I had just done." He said as he walked towards me smoothly almost like he grew up walking.

"Come on!" He said and bent down and reached out his hands. I slowly grabbed them and he helped me stand, I was a bit wobbly but soon I was standing.

"Great!" He said releasing me even though I tried to grab onto his arm.

"Now take a step forward." He said standing two feet from me with his arms crossed over his chest. I hesitantly rose my foot and stepped forward. I began to fall forward but Tate caught me and I glared at him jokingly.

"You did this on purpose." I said as he held me to his chest and he chuckled, I felt it rumble.

"Well, I never pass up a chance to hold you but I actually didn't plan this. Come on, let's try again!" He said and backed up once again.

We continued to do this for what seemed like hours till the sun was nearly overhead. I was getting better and could walk without stopping. Soon I was walking just like Tate and that's when the girls and Lewis woke up.

"Hey, how long have you two been awake?" Emma asked groggily while looking at us walk around, then jog, then run.

"We were up before the sun as always! Do you not all wake up before the sun?" I asked and the girlS and Lewis looked to each other.

"No, not really..." Rikki said trailing off.

"Well, it seems you two have gotten the hang of walking, so we're gonna head to the main land! We'll pack up, you two can go find the boat on the beach!" Lewis said as the girls helped compact all the mattresses. I looked to Tate who shrugged and we headed off. When we made out way to the beach a red haired girl was there sitting in the boat, we approached her.

"Hi! Are you a friend of Lewis?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Yes, well soon to be more than friends. Is he around?" She asked and I looked back in the direction we came from.

"Yeah, he's back there with Emma, Rikki, and Cleo." I said turning back to her and her smile seemed to falter.

"Why is he with them? He promised me he wouldn't speak to Cleo again..." she seemed upset, I stepped into the boat.

"Why would he make a promise he wouldn't keep? Did you ask him not to speak with her anymore?" I asked confused, turns out mundane drama was very similar to mermaid drama. The girl looked to me and began to glare.

"Are you accusing me of something? You don't even know me!" She said and stood up and got out of the boat.

"You're just pathetic humans! You don't have any right to accuse a rightful mermaid!" She said angrily and began to raise her hands causing the breeze to pick up.

"Don't speak to us as if we aren't important!" Tate yelled while stepping in from of me, I had to move a little to watch her reaction.

"But why shouldn't I? It's not like you are!" She crackles maniacally and the wind began to pick up more, almost to the point that I couldn't keep my eyes open as it tugged on my dress and hair.

"Well if you're so high and mighty being a rightful mermaid and all why aren't you a real one?" Tate yelled over the wind and suddenly the wind completely stopped.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm a real mermaid!" She said defensively and Tate scoffed and I placed a hand on his back. He was getting to mad and usually he just needed someone to calm him. He glanced back to me and his face relaxed.

"Tate! Alex!" Rikki yelled from a distance, the girl seemed scared then and ran and jumped into the water. As if to prove she was a real mermaid she purposely showed her orange tail, but she had no grace and it was weird looking.

"Over here!" I yelled after I was pulled from my trance of watching her ungraceful exit.

"You guys are going in the boat with Lewis, we are swimming there." Cleo said running up with everyone else following her.

"Okay, we'll meet at Rikki's okay?" Lewis asked and the girls nodded. We packed all mattresses in the boat and left for mundane land.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's Pov

"So, do you have currency?" Lewis asked, I was leaning on the wall of the boat with my head resting on my palm. Lewis seemed like a nice guy but he would not stop asking about our life underwater.

"Yes, we took gold from sunken ships. We aren't a large population." Tate answered, he was leaning on my shoulder also bored with Lewis's questions.

"Oh, we're here." Lewis said just as we docked and Tate and I immediately shot up from our seats and hopped onto the deck. There weren't very many people around.

"Why aren't very many people here?" Tate asked voicing my thoughts.

"Well, there aren't a lot of people who hang out by the dock, they are usually at the beach. But you should wait till- Hey!" I heard Lewis yell as Tate and I ran down the dock.

"Sorry Lewis! We can meet up with you guys later yeah?" I asked as I turned and ran backwards. I nearly tripped over my feet forgetting that I wasn't skilled enough to do that. I turned back around and ran right into somebody.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you!" I said as I backed up to look up at the tall person. It was guy who looked about our age, he was super tan and had a six pack. He was with a couple other guys who had similar skin tones all with six packs. They also all had a tattoo that looked tribal.

I looked back to the one I had ran into and saw that he just kept staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked and touched his arm comforting, I felt a weird shocking feeling along with immense heat. The other guys started laughing and I thought that this might have been a joke.

"Come on Jacob! Come back to us! She's pretty and all but it's not nice to stare!" One of them barked, I felt irritated now. This was a joke, I removed my arm and walked away as the guys laughed more. I looked around for Tate and he was no where to be seen. Why does he do this?

"Tate! Tate!" I yelled I looked around and unfortunately saw no one I knew, as in no Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Lewis, or Tate. Why did I have to be like this? Why can't I just be patient and wait for Lewis? Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the muscle guys running my way. I began looking for a distractions so I wouldn't have to talk to him. On the outside I was calm but inside I was freaking out, what do it do? What do I do?

"Um, hey sorry about what happened back there. I wasn't trying to mess with you or anything." He said as he scratched the back of us head while he looked down into my eyes. His were a dark chocolate color and held no intention of messing with me. I smiled kindly at him.

"Its fine." I said and glanced around hoping Tate would come running about and drag me away.

"My names Jacob, you can call me Jake." He said and I smiled.

"Okay Jake, my name is Alex." I said, he offered his hand. I was confused, is this a mundane thing? I grabbed it and he shook it once, again I felt tingling and extreme heat.

"So, I'm heading down to the beach, would you like to come with me?" Jake asked as he pointed in one direction that I know for sure that Tate had gone.

"Sure, that would be fun." I said and so we walked towards the beach together.

"Do you live around here? You don't sound like the locals." He said and I shook my head.

"Well, I'm not local really. It's complicated, I wish I could tell you but I can't." I said, wish I could tell him? Why am I getting so close to this boy?

"Okay." Was his simple answer.

"You don't sound like the locals either, where are you from?" I asked and he smiled, which made want to smile.

"I'm from Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in America." He said and I smiled.

"That doesn't sound all that pleasant, though if everyone there is as kind as you then I suppose it wouldn't be that bad." I said and be grinned like a goofball. It was nice to talk with someone other than Tate, I never realized how lonely I was.

"Well, I don't know, I know this family over there that aren't exactly the kindest. In fact almost everyone is scared of them." He said and I laughed.

"Well then that just ruined it all, I'm never going to Forks. Funny name that is, Forks." I said jokingly, though a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"Well, Forks is all good except for that family, don't let that stop you from visiting." He said and I smiled.

"I don't think I would let it stop me, so don't worry okay?" I asked and he seemed to relax which also made me relax. It seemed we just clicked, it was nice.

"Alex! Where were you?!" I was suddenly clomped as Tate squeezed me.

"Tate, you wondered off without me, it's not my fault. And you need to stop doing that! Honestly what would you do if you couldn't find me, the girls, or Lewis?" I scolded him like a disobedient child.

"Okay I get it! Don't punish me!" He said and feigned fear as he covered his head with his arms, I hit him on the arm And he squealed causing me to laugh.

"How will you ever meet your dad's expectations to take over?" I asked jokingly and he rolled his eyes, he then saw Jake and I saw jealousy in his eyes. Oddly enough I saw it in Jake's eyes as well.

"Um Jake this is my best friend Tate." I said and this seemed to bother Tate.

"I told you to stop calling me your best friend, I will call you mine one day." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not going to happen." I said and he pouted.

"So Jake, how long are you staying here?" I asked trying to get off this topic in front of him.

"I don't know, my friends dragged me here for vacation. How long are you staying?" He asked, I looked around and saw all the places to explore.

"I think I'll be here for a long time. I may live here for a while." I said, this also seemed to bother Tate but he kept his mouth shut this time.

"Cool, then I may see you later?" Jake asked, and I nodded.

"Hopefully, it was fun talking with you!" I said and he smiled.

"I try my best."


	5. Chapter 5

Jake's POV

I don't remember what I doing but all of a sudden a girl ran into me as she came from the docks, before she had fully turned she started apologizing.

"Sorry! I didn't see you" She said and everything around me stopped. I looked into her sea green eyes and saw a life with her flash over my eyes. She had long blonde hair and wore a strapless sun dress that was a soft pink with a white belt attached around the waist.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she gently placed her hand on my arm and I instantly felt electricity run up and down my body. She looked back to Embry, Quil, and Jared who were laughing knowing exactly what was going on. She seemed irritated and walked away.

"Jake's got an imprint!" Jared teased and I glared at them.

"Yeah and you scared her off!" I growled and they laughed more.

"I don't know, you're the one that kept staring at her!" Quil said and I glared at them some more.

"Tate! Tate!" I heard a beautiful voice call, I looked to see her standing a ways away looking for something it seemed.

"Well I'm going to talk to her." I said then started jogging over to her.

"Um, hey sorry about what happened back there. I wasn't trying to mess with you or anything." I said as hike scratching the back of my head. She looked at me for a second or two.

"Its fine." She said and glanced around as if she were looking for someone.

"My names Jacob, you can call me Jake." I said while smiling and she smiled back.

"Okay Jake, my name is Alex." Her name is beautiful and when she said my name she sent chills down my spine. I then offered my hand for her to shake, she didn't for a while then when I was about to pull back she took it.

"So, I'm heading down to the beach, would you like to come with me?" I asked only using it as an excuse to stay with her a little bit longer and see what I could find out about her.

"Sure, that would be fun." She said and so we walked towards the beach together.

"Do you live around here? You don't sound like the locals." I said and she shook her head.

"Well, I'm not local really. It's complicated, I wish I could tell you but I can't." she said and I swear I did a little victory dance in my head. She was already starting to trust me.

"Okay." I said not being able to get a long response with how happy I was.

"You don't sound like the locals either, where are you from?" She asked and I smiled, this was going great! I thought for sure I would be the only one asking questions.

"I'm from Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in America." I said and she smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I wanted to take a picture.

"That doesn't sound all that pleasant, though if everyone there is as kind as you then I suppose it wouldn't be that bad." She said and I grinned from ear to ear. I had a chance to get her to go to Forks and stay. Once she got there then I could tell her all about the werewolves!

"Well, I don't know, I know this family over there that aren't exactly the kindest. In fact almost everyone is scared of them." I said and she laughed.

"Well then that just ruined it all, I'm never going to Forks. Funny name that is, Forks." She said and I knew it was supposed to be a joke but I felt my face fall. Even if she is joking I don't like the idea of her never coming to Forks.

"Well, Forks is all good except for that family, don't let that stop you from visiting." I said almost rushed as to not let her mind be filled with not going. She gave me that beautiful smile again.

"I don't think I would let it stop me, so don't worry okay?" She asked and my muscles relaxed and she also seemed to relax slightly.

"Alex! Where were you?!" Suddenly a guy about our age came out no where and hugged her close to his chest. He was blonde with blue eyes, he held her around the waist sort of low and I let out a low growl. He turned his head to glare at me and I saw so much in his eyes that I didn't want to see.

He loved my imprint.

"Tate, you wandered off without me, it's not my fault. And you need to stop doing that! Honestly what would you do if you couldn't find me, the girls, or Lewis?" She scolded him like a disobedient child, I found this a good sign that she didn't look at him as a love interest.

"Okay I get it! Don't punish me!" He said and feigned fear as he covered his head with his arms, she hit him on the arm and he squealed causing her to laugh.

"How will you ever meet your dad's expectations to take over?" She asked jokingly and he rolled his eyes, he then looked over to me as if pretending he just noticed me. He glared slightly at me and I glared back.

"Um Jake this is my best friend Tate." She said and this seemed to bother Tate but it sure did make me happy. He was in the friend zone, that cold but great for me.

"I told you to stop calling me your best friend, I will call you mine one day." He said and I let out another throaty growl and he glanced at me.

"Not going to happen." She said and he pouted and I felt like jumping on my chance then to make sure I didn't end up in the friend zone.

"So Jake, how long are you staying here?" She asked.

"I don't know, my friends dragged me here for vacation. How long are you staying?" I asked, I actually knew when we were going to leave but if she were here then I could stay longer.

"I think I'll be here for a long time. I may live here for a while." She said, this also seemed to bother Tate but he kept his mouth shut this time.

"Cool, then I may see you later?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Hopefully, it was fun talking with you!" She said and I smiled from ear to ear again.

"I try my best." _Only for you..._


	6. Chapter 6

**bear with me...**

Alex's POV

Tate and I walked around for hours till I decided to go to the docks, usually that's where my mother and I met up. When we got there I found my mother sitting there looking extremely sad.

"Mum?" I asked and she looked to me with surprise, she sat there staring at me for a while before hugging me close.

"Alex! How is this possible? Am I dreaming?" She asked and I laughed.

"No, not dreaming." I said and she laughed.

"Alex, I came to tell you today that I am moving. I'm moving to Forks Washington." She said and I felt mixers emotions. Not wanting my mother to go was the biggest one.

"But I'll never see you!" I said and she sobbed.

"I know." She said, I backed out of the hug slightly.

"I'm coming with you!" I said and she shook her head.

"No, you need to stay here with you father and be with your people." She said and I shook my head.

"No I don't, I've spent my whole life with them. Now I want to be with my mother, I want to know my own mum. Not just talking once a week, but living together. In the same house, at the same dinner table." I said and she began to cry.

"Bless you child. I love you." She said and pulled me back into a hug. I hugged her back.

Looks like I'm going to Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki's POV

That night I swam back to my house in the kingdom and packed almost everything I owned and told my father what I was doing. He was upset to say the least but I promised him I would return and visit him sometime.

I then made my way to the King and Queen and told them I was leaving, the Queen hugged me tight and kissed me on the forehead. When the Queen kisses a mermaid or merman it provides great luck and also beauty. Though the beauty part is just a rumor. The King then also hugged me and kissed the top of my head, this provides bravery and leadership.

"Return to us soon daughter of the ocean." The Queen said and I nodded in my head with a soft smile. I then made my way to say goodbye to Tate's older brothers. They were the only other merpeople who I had gotten close enough to call my friends.

"Sabatien! Poseidon!" Yelled as I entered the castles courtyard, I found them playing crab or fish. It's a complicated game that I don't even fully understand.

"Oh, hey Lexi!" Sebastian said, he always treated me like a little sister and was really protective usually when Tate tried flirting with me around him.

"I wish I had longer to say goodbye but I have to go soon. I'm moving to the mundane land for a while with my mother." I said and they paused in there game as other mermen playing with them scored goal after goal.

"What?!" They yelled and the other mermen paused in their game to see what had happened to cause such a reaction from the kingdom's oldest princes.

"But Lexi! We need you! Who are we going to pull pranks with?! We need our full threesome for the majority of the pranks." Poseidon whined and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, why are you talking with the shark bait? She isn't even a real mermaid." One of the guys who had been playing with them said. I bowed my head to look at the bottom of my tail. This always happens, if I just ignored them they usually wouldn't do anything.

"Back off fish breath! If anything she deserves to be here more than you! Get out of here! And anyone else that has a problem with her can leave too!" Sebastian and Poseidon said together. The guy who had just insulted me looked shocked but quickly left along with one other guy. The others stayed and kept there mouths shut.

"Thanks guys. I really am going to miss you!" I said and hugged them both around the necks. They hugged me back.

"We'll probably miss you more." They said in sync. They both kissed my head and I kissed their cheeks. I then swam away before they could change my mind and make me stay.

Then I got to the hardest goodbye I would have to say.

Tate couldn't come, his father wouldn't allow it.

"Tate..." I said quietly as I entered his quarters.

"Alex? I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to say goodbye to me." Tate said as he swam over to me and pulled me by the arm deeper into his room.

"Well, I decided I needed to have courage and say goodbye. Plus if I hadn't I know I would have regretted it later." I said, we sat in silence for a few minutes till Tate grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I love you Alex. If you are ready to settle down when you come back please tell me. I will wait for you..." He said and I felt my eyes burn with unfallen tears.

"I love you to Tate." Was all I said. We sat there for a long time just holding each other. No words needed to be spoken.

"Tate, I need to go. My mum says that we have to leave at a certain time." I said and he nodded and released me slightly.

"Can I do one last thing. Please? Just let me do this one time in my life without resistance." He said and I thought about what he would do and I knew it was nothing bad. He was my best friend after all.

"Alright, what is-"

Tate's lips crashed down onto mine and he kissed me passionately begging for me to respond. I thought it over, _this may be the only time we kiss, should I fulfill his hopes? Or should I stop his feelings here?_


	8. Chapter 8

Alex's POV

Tate kissed me harder, somehow we ended up where I was trapped between him and the wall. I closed my eyes slowly and kissed back. I wanted him to be happy with this memory even if it meant I was leading him on. And who knows, maybe I would fall in love with him and want to spend my life with him. But if I didn't kiss back he might move on.

Basically I was being selfish.

I kissed him back and he suddenly seemed more full of energy and he deepened the kiss and grabbed me around the waist. He also moved his hand to entwine in my hair. I slowly placed my arms around his neck but didn't move them from there.

I felt his tongue roll over my lips asking for entrance and I thought, _how far am I willing to go?_

As I tried to process this thought in my mind I was distracted and Tate pushed his tongue into my mouth and he groaned while doing it. He explored my mouth and did odd things such as suck on my tongue or lip. Stopping only once and a while to catch his breath then kissing me again.

"Tate." I tried saying when he stopped for breath once but he didn't listen and kissed me again, he was getting more and more passionate and a little out of control with each kiss. His hormones were getting slightly out of control with mating season around the corner.

Unknowingly he turned and threw me onto his bed, I began to scramble to get up but he swam over and pushed me down unintentionally and kissed me once more. He held my arms down before I could hit him on the arm to tell him to stop.

His hands began to travel up and down my body and I couldn't help but moan. I'm sorry! It was an involuntary reaction! I've never been groped so I couldn't help it! But it seemed to push Tate more. He began to travel kisses down my neck making me squeal slightly and he chuckled huskily.

"Tate... I-"

"Please just a little more..." He said and I couldn't stop him. The pain in his voice stopped me from protesting. He sucked and nibbled on my neck and because I wasn't protesting anymore I just went through the emotions.

He wasn't as passionate but I could tell he didn't want to stop. Finally though he kissed me one last time, his tongue entered my mouth and sucked on my tongue but he was done.

"I can guarantee I will never forget this moment. But I can't tell you how badly I just want to mate with you and forever call you mine from now on." He said in a husky voice causing my hormones to go wild. My body was saying yes but my mind was saying no. I now knew I loved him more than a friend but I didn't want to stay here. I wanted to live with my mum for a while. Then maybe if he feels the same when I return we could mate.

"I have to go." I said, he nodded and released me. I quickly grabbed my things and swam to the main land where I looked for mundanes before pulling myself onto land and heating the water up so I had my legs. When I changed back I was still wearing the pink dress.

I quickly dried my things and made my way to where I was supposed to meet my mom, on the way I ran into Jake.

"Oh, hey Jake!" I said, it was nice to see someone I wouldn't have to say goodbye to. In fact he said he lived in Forks didn't he?

"Alex! I wanted to say bye to you. My friends informed me that I was leaving today." He said, he seemed like he was greatly conflicted about something.

"Well actually I'm going to Forks Washington as well, I've lived with my dad my whole life and now I want to live with my mum who decided she wants to move to Forks." I said feeling as my muscles relaxed and I slowly felt the nagging sadness of leaving my home behind. Jake seemed surprised and absolutely overwhelmingly happy.

"Really?! That's great!" He said as he hugged me, I hugged him back. This goes with me being comfortable around everyone. Either that or I'm just super trusting.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Today, my mum and I are meeting up." I said and he smiled.

"Great, then I'll look for you in Forks."


	9. Chapter 9

Jake's POV

After talking to Alex I felt 100 times better now that I knew when I went home I could find her and we could be together. I am really hoping that guy she was with earlier isn't coming though, because I can definitely see us fighting in the future. I wouldn't want to hurt him to much because it could scare her off, but I would still want to scare him off.

"Jake! Let's go!" Quail yelled and I ran after him as he entered the hotel we had been staying in. I jogged into my room and began to pack my things, now a lot more happy knowing Alex would be in Forks, waiting for me. I had my things packed in a matter of seconds, I was more then ready to get out of here now and return home.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? I thought you were upset we were leaving your imprint." Embry said and I laughed.

"I just saw her and we got to talking, it seems fate is looking out for me cause she said she's moving to Forks with her mom. She wanted to live with her for while because she's been living with her dad." I said, though Embry probably didn't care why she was coming I felt the need to tell him.

"That's great man!" He said and clapped me on the back, I smiled and grabbed my things and put them in the back of the rental truck I had been using. I hopped in, our flight was at 5:00 and it was 3:30. I needed to get through security and find my plane, an hour and a half should be enough time.

Alex's POV

I sat in the airport with my mother our flight was at 4:00, we still had half an hour and I was bored out of my mind!

"Alex, do you have any questions for me?" Me mum asked out of nowhere and I turned to her with a curious expression.

"Like what?" I asked and she seemed to relax that I was being so comfortable around her. I assumed she would be a little on the fence with how she acted around me.

"Well, do you have any questions about the lifestyle on land? Or maybe about mundane school, or where we are living?" She asked and I smiled at her realising she was just looking out for me like any other mother.

"Well, I assume school is very different but I don't think I have any questions. Do we live near water? More specifically a ocean?" I asked and she smiled knowingly.

"We live VERY close to the ocean, in fact we live on the reserve right on the beach almost. It's called La Push, but sadly any friends you make won't go to school with you from La Push. I can't afford the reserve school so you just go to Forks High." She said and I sighed sadly, that means that making friends in La Push is almost pointless.

"But I know that you will be great! Your father used to tell me that you were a sweet child growing up. The other mermaids wanted to be your friend but their parents forbade it. Now they are just brainwashed in their families opinion." She said and I smiled at her comforting words.

"We should start boarding." I said noticing the line behind us forming to board. We gathered our carry on and waited. Then someone unexpected showed up about two people from me and my mum boarding.

"Jacob?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I was hoping to run into you! I wanted to give you my number. I'll be in Forks by tomorrow. If your not busy I'd gladly give you a tour!" He said while blushing slightly, it was kind of cute.

"I'll call you tomorrow then! See ya Jake." I said, I handed the lady my ticket and me and my mum bordered.

"Who was that?" My mum said when we were seated and relaxing getting ready for take off. I laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I met him yesterday, fate seems to want us to become close friends because he told me he lived in Forks. Then the next day you told me you were moving to Forks." I said and she smiled almost smirked.

"Well maybe fate wants you two to be more than friends!" She said.

"Mum!" I yelled as we left the ground, we both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the flight as much as you can relax during a direct flight from Australia to L.A.

Once at home*

"That was the longest flight of my life!" My mum said and I laughed.

"I thought that great, to go from the ocean and swimming my whole life to flying hundreds of feet in the air. Though I doubt it will be as fun when I visit Australia every year or so." I said and she laughed.

"No I highly doubt that it will ever be that fun again." She said, we were currently in a taxi going to the house my mum bought. We were getting furniture and other things from her old house later from the airport. It was about noon the next day, we had fallen asleep on the plane so we were fully rested yet I still felt tired.

"We're here." She said and the taxi driver stopped, she paid him and he sped off, probably back to the airport. I looked over the house that seemed almost like a beach house, but with how cold it was here it seemed out of place.

"Welcome to your new home for a while." She said and opened the door to a beautiful house with wooden floors. It opened straight into a living room connected to a beautiful kitchen. In the living room was a fire place with a huge mantel to the left of the room. I could picture sitting in the living room on a couch with my mum drinking hot coco on a cold winter day.

"Why don't you look around a bit, the whole place is empty except I called and had some people come in and furnish your room because you didn't have anything." She said and I smiled and ran upstairs first where I found the bedrooms. I looked in all the rooms till I cam to the only door I hadn't looked in yet.

I slowly twisted the door open to find an awesome room that was a mix of blues and some white. There was a desk with pens and paper and a weird thing that the girls had told me was called a laptop when Lewis had pulled his out the other day. The bed was all blue with white pillows, the blanket on top was a design of the ocean. The walls were the color of the water in Australia and I felt a nagging sadness return a little.

"No, I will be strong. I can live here for a while then visit home." I told myself sternly, I set my stuff down inside the room. I lied down on the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Okay, I hope you guys are liking this story so far! Please comment!**


End file.
